My Precious Laptop!
by Crumpled Thoughts
Summary: What's this site! sounds interesting!" Mikan Sakura exclaimed pressing the button excitedly. Gakuen Alice Archives it says. What the?"Interesting!" Natsume thought pressing the same button. NXM of course! Read and Review! Title edited!
1. Let's Have Fun!

**_I have a new story for all of you!! I made this because someone requested it… I hope you'll enjoy reading this like you enjoy reading "WHEN DESTINY CONTROLS MY LIFE" and I also hope you will review the story and tell me how you feel about it._**

**PLOT:** _The plot came from a very good friend of mine,_ **flametrisha.**

_**-no dedications yet-**_

-

**Disclaimer**: I do **_not_** own Gakuen Alice!! Do I have to repeat it all over again??

**_SUMMARY:_** At last, everyone owns a laptop each. When will our heroine discover our site? And what if she discovers that "HE" is also logging on to site? Gosh! This will be a totally, crazy story!!

**XxOXxOXxOXxOXxOXxO**

**MY PRECIOUS LAPTOP?!**

_By: RainbowPrincess326_

**XxOXxOXxOXxOXxOXxO**

Tip! Tap! Tip! Tap! They were the sounds of the tip of the heels owned by a strange yet vivacious person. The sound produced by the heels rubbed on the cold marble floor and it whispered good news for the unaware students. The adventure would start any second…

"Students, Sensei has an important announcement to make to you all!" Narumi-Sensei beamed happily.

"W-What is it Sensei? You're overexcited?!" said the sweatdropping Mikan Sakura, the owner of the Nullification Alice.

"Who wouldn't be, little lady, if every one of you could own a laptop in two days!!" he reported with enthusiasm making the students shout with joy.

"Wait… of course there is a condition…" he paused.

"As usual, it wasn't for free!" the words were bellowed by the bored yet winsome Natsume Hyuuga.

"Yes, dear. But don't you worry, it's very simple!" he assured.

"T-Then, what is it Sensei?" Ruka, another attractive male in the female population, asked politely.

"Hush! Don't get too excited," the teacher smiled handsomely as his students sweatdropped.

"Excited? You're the one who's excited here!" the students thought at the same time.

Narumi, being the bubbly sensei that he was, didn't notice that the class was engulfed by an eerie silence until, someone unaware of this, spoke.

"Sensei, you're wasting our saliva here! Just tell us the condition and get out!" the genius inventor asked well, more like commanded.

"-sigh- Alright, the condition is…" he breathed out.

"What?" Sumire Shouda, the green haired lass or more like scary-looking monster, growled like a hungry beast that had not eaten for more than a decade.

"Hush! Just listen, Shouda-san!" the class representative, Yuu Tobita hushed.

"Grrrr… Just tell us, Sensei!" Permy, Sumire Shouda retorted again, ignoring the class representative.

"Shouda-san… wait!" Anna and Nonoko murmured in unison.

"Stop! " Koko, the mind reader guy, intruded and pointed in the direction of the teacher, drooling in sleep.

"Sensei!!" they shouted, startling the drooling teacher. "Huh!" was his stupid reply, blinking a few times to clear his blurry vision.

"What is the condition?" Mikan asked nicely, though she too was in a hurry to find out.

"Oh… I forgot! Is your discussion over with??" he asked sarcastically to Permy.

"Hai!" Permy, being stupid didn't get what he meant and just said yes.

"Whatever, just continue freaky monster!" Natsume snarled.

"Huh! Alright, the condition is… create a poem or song and recite it to the class tomorrow. Simple as chicken, right?" he winked.

"Is that all?" the green eyed monster smiled crookedly, confidently.

"Yes, Miss Shouda… See you tomorrow everyone!" with that the teacher bade them goodbye, ignoring the freaky green monster blabbing non-stop on how easy his condition was.

"This is your chance students!" Narumi Sensei thought happily.

"Hai..." the students felt relieved as their teacher exited the class. Everyone was now having problems with this matter, except for one. An average girl.

"That's freakin' interesting!" Hotaru smirked widely.

"Wow! That's cool but what should I do?" Ruka thought nervously.

"I'll copy someone's work!" Koko smiled.

"Let's work together!" Anna and Nonoko smiled at each other knowingly.

"Poem? Song? That's easy! I love both of them like how I love writing stories! Well, I gotta go and write it in a clean sheet of paper," the same almost olive haired teen thought, delighted.

"Poem or Song? What does Naru want now? Ah! He is really whimsical. Once again, using his students to appease his crazy antics!" the red eyed boy thought to himself as ideas floated to his creative mind.

And for Sumire, she was blabbing about how easy the condition was and that she could surpass everyone, even Yuu Tobita.

_(A/N: How boastful can that green eyed freak be?! I hope you are enjoying the read so far!)_

-Almost Supper at the Infamous Tree-

_(A/N: I hate to say the Sakura Tree or Cherry Blossoms Tree over and over again… It's freakin' boring!)_

"Ne, Natsume it's almost supper what are you doing back there?" the worried brunette asked. She was wearing her pajamas made of cotton, printed with bears and a simple polka-dotted t-shirt on the upper half.

"Hn. It's just you, Polka. What else? Doing the gay's assignment," Natsume sneered.

"It's not like you to do homework. It must be because you're interested in getting a laptop" she snickered.

"Stop snickering. Even with or without the laptop it was still my responsability as a student, little girl," he defended.

"Yeah, that's quite amusing. We still can't contact our families on the outside world, right?? Ohh… the power of technology.." she then realized.

"You've been listening to the teacher, right?! When, Idiot?" he snarled.

"Mou.. Natsume, you're so mean. Of course I always listen to the teacher," Mikan pouted which Natsume found cute.

Honestly, it didn't matter how many faces she pulled or what she was wearing or doing, Natsume always thought she looked cute or attractive doing it.

"She looks kinda... uhmm.. cute!" he thought, flushed.

"Hey! Natsume, what is your assignment poem or song?" she began to ask.

"None of your business, little girl. How could I be certain that you wouldn't cheat, huh?" he smirked handsomely.

"Mou, I have already chosen to do a poem. I bet yours was song, right?" she tried to sound casual despite the uneasiness she is feeling.

Then an idea came rushing into his intelligent mind. "I will tell you with one condition?" he smirked, once more revealing those perfect, pearly white teeth.

"D-Demo--" she whined, "No 'buts' if you really want to know!" he smirked, still hoping that she'd agree but still as impassive as ever.

"Fine!" she gave up rolling her eyes in annoyance. He smirked again, she was so easily fooled.

**-After some time-**

"That song was great! You're a great composer," she praised.

"Hn. I know." It was a terse reply.

"Laconic but talented!" she added once more.

"If you're going to starve to death, I won't. I'm hungry," he announced jumping and landing gracefully.

"Yeah, I'm starving too…" she agreed as her stomach growled hungrily in response.

"Then follow, moron," he mocked her, walking away.

"Natsume, you idiot, she yelled, catching up quickly.

The bright moon above had just witnessed a different way of showing love but fate had prepared something more interesting. Through new technology, it would teach them what true love really was but in a way that they'd never expect…

_Under Fate's actions, we'll be together forever..._

**XxOXxOXxOXxOXxOXxO**

**_Chapter one is officially finished. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it's short. Please tune in when the next chapter comes out and remember to review, twenty will be enough!!__  
__-ambisoysa t0h ah! -__  
__I love yah guyzzz... Read all of my fics if you have free time..._**

**_Want to be buddies? __  
__PM me!!_**

**_Love ya lotszz,_**

**_RainbowPrincess326_**

**XxOXxOXxOXxOXxOXxO**


	2. Oh! My Laptop

**_I'm back! Sorry to keep you waiting. The poem and song you will witness here are created by me, so if it's lame, just tell me or never mention it in your review, if ever you do._**

**_My thanks to you for your reviews, alerts and favorites. This chapter is for you!_**

_Disclaimer: I do _**_not_**_ own Gakuen Alice._

**OOOOO**

**OH MY LAPTOP!**

_Chapter 2_

**OOOOO**

He doesn't know why but he feels excited all of a sudden: the bright rays of the sun were slowly flowing over his whole being and he felt awkward. Was it because of what happened yesterday night with that baka youjo?

"Oh! Natsume, will you stop thinking about that blabbermouth!" he blamed himself, slapping his cheek to get back into the true world. _Ouch!_ His sore cheek served as evidence that he was indeed back to the real world.

**-**

**-**

"La La La La La La La!" the bubbly teacher skipped happily, wearing a not-so-girly but a little bit gayish dress. Twirling around the classroom, the students couldn't help but sweatdrop at the scene. What a horrendous performance by a teacher, they thought. Everyone was now eyeing him from head to toe, scanning every part of him like he was some horrid looking alien, trying to invade the world.

"Everyone-" he began," Let's start your presentations! Miss Imai, won't you like to present first?" the bubbly teacher winked as Hotaru Imai dropped whatever she was holding and looked at the teacher with her famous, cold glare.

"Hn. I would love too..." she replied, with her sinister smirk, eyeing him reluctantly. "Then, proceed!" his soft voice almost melted her heart and she was positive that he was using his darn Alice.

The irritated ice queen began; all eyes upon her. Her soft voice melted those with heartless feelings; uncontrollably, their eyes were closing in peace. They were definitely hypnotized with her angelic, cold voice. It seemed to caress their feelings and dig hard emotions from deep within. She was Hotaru Imai, singing her heart out.

Ruka Nogi, the famous animal pheromone holder and her mortal enemy was now watching her in awe. She was indeed a great performer. He was looking at her until she finished the last part; not hearing Mr. Narumi call him.

"Huh!" it was an idiotic answer, he knew. "It's your turn!" Mr. Narumi smiled pleasantly as he walked in front with grace and began uttering his poem.

A very simple poem full with deep meaning; about two lovers who got separated because of the feud between their families. They died in the arms of one another when someone from behind shot them. It was truly sad, like a story translated into a poem. How pitiful it was; nobody thought of him as an idiot, despite the scene earlier and he was overwhelmed from that.

He finished his poem with great enthusiasm and he was given the class' applause. The teacher had called many students after that and finally, there were only two ones left, which caught the eyes of most girls; Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga.

"Mikan-chan, would you like to give us the privilege of listening to your poem by performing yours first?" it was Mr. Narumi. She glanced at her proclaimed partner, only to earn a deadly glare from the Kuro neko.

"Hai," she answered, unfolding the piece of paper she got from her pocket. "This is a poem for the summer but though it's spring time, I would love to share it with you," she ended with a bow and began.

**_SUMMER_**

_The bright rays of the sunshine_

_The sweet gush of the wind_

_Falling leaves from the branches_

_Going on a summer beach outing_

_Free at last from school work_

_Taking time for relaxing_

_Mixed with throngs in the mall_

_Buying dazzling amounts of things_

_  
__Staying at my posh place,_

_Trying different chores to do_

_Hanging out with friends there_

_Indeed I was happy though--_

_The parents working for food_

_But that, I'm not worrying about_

_Instead I was going crazy, in trying_

_to figure things out_

_Cooking here, washing there and cleaning _

_all around the house_

_Roaming around the malls and parks_

_Visiting places, I would love to go_

_Or either ceasing someone's big mouth_

_In saying ' Yahoo! School's Out'."_

After that last sentence, she never expected what happened next. Her classmates roared in great joy while girls blabbed non-stop on how great her poem was. She never experienced great joy in her life; the poem was simple but many said, especially Sumire, that during the summer, that was exactly what she would be doing, too. "What a coincidence!" was all she could say to their blabs.

"Nice job, Mikan-chan!" the teacher beamed, as she felt extremely overwhelmed that she did not hear what Natsume's answer was when the teacher called his fragile name.

"Mr. Narumi, isn't Polka over there already? She told me that she would sing the song I created," it was just a simple statement like that.

"B-but it is supposed to be--"

"Didn't I tell you, MR. NARUMI… I suppose that was enough?" what a blackmailer!

The gayish teacher sighed heavily, he would never win no matter what, "She hasn't practiced yet."

It was a very hard decision for him. "She has." Another simple reply.

"Then give her the copy," he blurted out as fire holder smirked in a sinister way. Then, the lost senses of the nullifier returned.

"W-What's this, Mr. Narumi?" her voice was filled with confusion. "I'm very sorry, Mikan but you need to sing this song created by Natsume whether you like it or not," he glanced at her sadly as she gave an assuring smile, "I understand but I haven't practiced this piece yet."

Here she goes with that whine, again.

"You practiced just yesterday night, little girl!" Natsume butted in looking at her straight in the eyes.

She melted at his stare, she was like a frozen piece of meat thawed by his heat. "O-Ok then," she stuttered, which she found amusing. "_Just in his stare... why? My cheeks are so hot because of him… wait—hot? No way!" _

Her cheeks were tinted a pale pink and surprisingly enough, so was his.

"Minna… this song is written by Natsume and I will sing this because of a lame excuse since he doesn't want to himself. Please enjoy this song entitled, "SOMEONE."

She sighed and closed her eyes to avoid the piercing stares she got and will get from his fangirls. She didn't know what their reaction would be, once she started singing… will her voice be like Hotaru's or like a croaking frog… ?

**_SOMEONE_**

Chorus:

"_How does it feel to be with someone?_

_Do you feel wrought- up in your seat?_

_How does it feel to be with someone,_

_You dearly love…."_

_(REPEAT)_

"_You know my secrets, you accept my past_

_As long as you are here with me_

_The time we've been together_

_Won't just vanished like thee--"_

"_I'll keep our memories as a promise_

_That we can be together_

_It's hard to forget someone and movin' on_

_Like nothing happened.._

_( CHORUS)_

"_Under our precious Sakura Tree_

_The times we spend blabbing things_

_If only I could stop time_

_To be with you again..._

_If only… If only…"_

She opened her eyes to be shocked by her crowd. There were closed eyes and their lips were curving into thin smiles. Her voice melted everyone's heart. Hoping to see that on Natsume's face, she glanced at him but he wasn't smiling. Instead, he was looking at her with his gentle orbs, the eyes she thought would never react like that.

He was looking straight in her eyes, like he was begging her to be with him. She felt there was something that tickled in her and that there were butterflies that she couldn't explain. They were staring at each other; both faces painted with a crimson tint until she began to close her eyes again.

"_You're blabbing things, I'm reading something_

_You're very cheerful, I'm so silent_

_How could opposite's attract?"_

_(CHORUS)_

"_Could you accept the fact…_

_That I'm like this and you're like that?_

_It's very hard but can you?"_

_(REPEAT CHORUS)_

"_You're someone; one of a kind…"_

She never opened her eyes until she finished singing; she wouldn't let herself be hypnotized again by his seductive crimson eyes. Something was not right. There were no chants or irritating classmates yelling out her name. It was completely silent. Did they fall asleep while she sang… ? Irritated, she opened her eyes as her classmates began chanting their names; hers and Natsume's.

"You guys could definitely enter Hollywood!" it was Koko, the mind reader. He screamed so loudly that it made her smile but when her eyes darted upon the ice queen, she felt her cold aura, her amethyst eyes glinted evilly. She was given a standing ovation for her performance. She was definitely a marvelous performer.

"Class, I'm so happy and overwhelmed at the same time. You did a great job! And because of that, I've decided to give you your laptops now!" Narumi-sensei beamed as men in black barged in the room carrying big boxes with expensive tags. The students already guessed what they were; the laptops.

The men began distributing each of them, giving them the boxes and they were right; they were really laptops. Then the bubbly teacher began explaining.

"Class, listen. I will give you a free laptop training month. It means that for one month, there are no classes for Class 2-B. All of you will do nothing but train with your laptops. Know how to use it and bring it wherever you go... Understood?" he uttered in a pleased tone.

The students stopped in their tracks, looking at him startled, "One month? Just to train with a laptop?" everybody shouted at the same time as Mr. Narumi covered his ears.

"Yes… Isn't that great?" he asked.

"But one week is enough for us," it was Yuu Tobita.

"No buts… You sure are lucky!" he assured. "Dismissed!" he announced before skipping happily outside with the men.

There was only one thing in the minds of the students after he left, "What's going on? No classes for a month just to train with the laptops? How impossible could this be?!"

Little did everyone know that the arrival of their precious laptops and their performances with their creative poems and songs would change their lives for good.

"_Destiny is unpredictable!!"_

**OOOOO**

**_You should read this, people; reading this fanfiction story. When I tried to put the name of our site, it didn't work. So from now on, when I mention "_****_Farah site_****_" it only means that I'm referring to this site. The one you are logged into right now. The plot came from FLAMETRISHA and not from me. I just helped her out by building this story. No harsh comments people but constructive criticisms are basically welcomed. After this, I will work on "When Destiny Controls My Life" so for that fic's avid supporters, I will update soon. You'll see some twists you never would've thought would be included._**

**_RainbowPrincess326_**


	3. NOTE

**Dear Readers,**

I am very, very much sorry for deceiving you all and by putting all my stories in hiatus. This December, I would like to say that I will be updating my fics. For this sudden announcement, I hope I still hold a place in your heart and you will continue to support me as an author and my fics as your stories on alerts/favorites.

After reuniting with my old friends here in FanFiction, it inspires me to continue what have I started. I will be posting this in all my uncompleted stories and I hope I'll get a reply from you guys. I will delete this note after I posted the update.

I know you still love me, I love you too readers!

**-RainbowPrincess326**


End file.
